Can You Forgive
by Ramen.Kitsune
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have been best friends all their life, but now Sasuke is about to marry Sakura. And why is Naruto kissing her? SasuNaru, side SasuSaku, NaruSaku, and SaiSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Can You Forgive?

Ramen Kitsune

SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXx

Okay here is one of the two stories I've finished on paper. Hope you like them. Ramen Kitsune!

XxXxXx

Chapter One

Mistakes

XxXxXx

Naruto knocked on his best friends door, needing to talk to him about something important. The door opened and there stood Hanuko Sakura, his best friend's fiancé.

Naruto couldn't stand the girl, she was controlling and rude, but he dealt with her because he cared about Sasuke.

"What do you want?" She snapped.

"Is Sasuke home? He told me he'd be home around this time." Naruto said with a smile. She seemed to think about it for a moment, then let him in. "Thanks Sakura-chan." He said as he walked in.

He hated how the place looked now, decorated with Sakura's belongings and lightly covered in her scent.

He remembered when he lived there and how they shared the bed room and other things. But recently Naruto felt out of place in Sasuke's new life.

"Sit down." Sakura said, sitting on the new couch. Naruto obeyed and sat in his favorite arm chair. "How can you sit in that thing?! It's gross!" Sakura cried.

"It's the chair Sasuke and I found when we first moved in. It's special." He said with a smile.

"Well then you should take it. Sasuke agrees with me that it's hideous." Sakura said, not even caring about the hurt it caused Naruto.

Sakura hated Naruto, and was always nasty to him. She even told Sasuke she didn't want him at their wedding right in front of the blonde no less. Naruto had played it cool though, saying he had things to do anyway. He didn't want to go and see his best friend walk out of his life anyway.

"Well maybe I'll tell Sasuke I'm taking it." he said, his voice sounding strong though he felt like he was once again being pushed away from Sasuke.

Sakura stood and went to Naruto, straddling his hips to wear her legs were open and she was facing him.

"You know Naruto, I just don't get you." She said, not paying attention to how uncomfortable Naruto's face looked. "You're very attractive, yet you don't have a girlfriend. Why is that?" She asked, playing with his hair.

"Sakura-chan please get off me." Naruto said calmly, though his heart was racing. Her being so near made him feel award, yet he also thought about pulling her closer when he smelt the lingering scent of Sasuke on her skin.

"Answer me." She said, refusing to move.

"Well… I'm already in love with someone." He said, choosing his words wisely.

"Oh? With who?" She pretended to care, though Naruto knew it was fake.

"Someone." Naruto replied, trying to push her off, only to squeeze her breast and make her moan and lean in for more.

"You know, Naruto, I think I know who it is." Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

"Who?" Naruto asked, changing tactics to remove the girl.

"Sasuke." Her reply made Naruto freeze and look up at the girl with guilty eyes.

"W…What?" He asked, his voice cracking. His throat felt suddenly dry.

"Your in love with my husband-to-be." She said, this time her voice was cold. "And I think I might tell him." 

"No! Sakura-chan you can't!" He pleaded.

"Oh I can but," She smiled evilly. "I wont if you sleep with me."

"What?! No! You're Sasuke's girlfriend! Your going to be his wife!" He yelled, pushing her hard in the stomach and she fell to the floor.

"But if you don't then I might tell. Then what will Sasuke think of you? He'll think your as gross as that stupid chair!"

Naruto's mind went blank. He was damned one way or another.

"F…Fine." He said, feeling suddenly drained. He rather Sasuke find them and break up with this manipulative bitch and hate him then just hate him.

Sakura smiled and grabbed Naruto's hand and drug him to Sasuke's room. She began to undress herself and Naruto did the same, not once looking at the whore.

"Condom." He said dryly. Sakura nodded and went to the bather and got one.

She then kissed Naruto open mouth, forcing her tongue inside his mouth as she pushed him back on the bed.

Naruto could taste Sasuke in her mouth and moaned, deepening the kiss. His taste didn't need to be in her mouth any longer and Naruto would make sure it didn't.

Sakura slid the rubber on Naruto's surprisingly hard shaft and forced him in her. 

Not a word was said as she moved on him, only a few moans and pants. A few times Naruto trusted up without thinking, but it didn't matter. Naruto was lost in his own world, with the smell of Sasuke on the bedding.

Sakura began to move faster, crying Naruto's name. Naruto pretended the voice was deeper and sweeter to his ears. He pretended all of this was being done by Sasuke, and even moaned softly as he grabbed her hips.

It was then he opened his eyes and the fantasy was ruined. He saw the door open and there stood the real Sasuke, and above him, not even bothering to stop, was his best friend's fiancé. He pushed her off without thinking about her safety and got off the bed. 

XxXxXxX


	2. Chapter 2

Can You Forgive?

Ramen Kitsune

SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXx

Chapter Two

Why?

XxXxXx

Naruto sat on the couch, looking at the floor. Sasuke and Sakura were yelling at each other, but Naruto blocked it out. He felt sick. He could still smell Sakura on his skin and he was scared what Sasuke was going to do. He thought this was the best why around things, but he didn't expect it to feel so wrong and dirty.

He slowly looked up once he heard the door slam. He then instantly regretted it. In front of him stood Sasuke, and he was none to happy, not that Naruto blamed him.

"Sasuke I…" he started, but his voice died. He could see the hurt and anger in Sasuke's face. "I didn't mean to." he finished softly.

"I'm glad you didn't mean to stab me in the back." Sasuke snapped.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, looking back at the carpet.

"Why Naruto? Can you tell me that?" Sasuke had never sounded like that before. His voice was weak and even cracked.

"Sasuke…I…I don't know." He couldn't tell him the truth. "It just… happened."

"Do you love her?" Sasuke asked.

"What?! God no! Sasuke it was stupidity! I'm so sorry!" Naruto was now on his feet. "Please… Just go after her. You'll never have to worry about me again." He grabbed Sasuke's shoulders. "I wont bother you again, so go."

Sasuke growled and punched Naruto in the stomach.

"Stop acting like you're the victim! You're only sorry because you got caught!" Sasuke yelled.

"No…" He stood straight though it hurt. "I'm sorry because I hurt my best friend." He moved back. "I'm sorry I did something that caused you pain."

"Don't lie!" Sasuke yelled, punching Naruto again. "How many times, huh? How many times did you fuck her?" he continued to punch him.

"Just this once!" Naruto cried, confused as he tried to block himself.

"Bull shit! I know of at least two other times!"

"Sasuke I didn't!" he said before getting hit in the jaw.

"You're my best friend! Why would you do this?! What did I do?!" Sasuke was now on top of Naruto, pinning him to the ground.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Naruto had tears running down his bruised face. "I'm sorry, but I swear I only did it this once. Haven't I been honest to you in the past? This is my major screw up, right? I would have told you anyway…'

Sasuke studied Naruto, then got off of him. "Get out Naruto."

"Sasuke…"

"I said get out!" Sasuke wouldn't face him.

Naruto left without another word.

XxXxXx


	3. Chapter 3

Can You Forgive?

Ramen Kitsune

SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXx

Chapter Three

Lonely

XxXxXx

Naruto curled up on his bed, dripping wet from the scolding hot shower he had just taken. His skin was rubbed raw allover and in some spots he was bleeding.

He closed his eyes, but couldn't fall asleep. He hurt all over, but had no one to blame but himself. As he laid there in the dark he noticed how quiet it was. He couldn't stand the silence, it meant you were alone, but he made no attempt to fix it. He deserved to be alone.

He wondered what Sasuke was doing. Probably cleaning his sheets, packing up her things and destroying everything that reminded him of her.

Then another thought came into his mind.

"What if he's destroying everything that reminds him of me?" he muttered. That sent a new pain though his body and he began to cry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Can You Forgive?

Ramen Kitsune

SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXx

Chapter Four

The Talk

XxXxXx

Naruto made a bowl of ramen and sat down at the table.

It had been three weeks since he'd last spoken to Sasuke, and he doubted they would ever talk again.

Naruto pushed the negative thought away and began to eat.

Naruto didn't know what to do with himself. It had always been him and Sasuke, ever since they were toddlers. But now it was just Naruto.

Just as Naruto was about to cry again, someone knocked. Naruto got up and dumped the ramen in the trash before going to the door.

"Hello." he said as he opening the door, then froze. Sasuke stood in the hallway, still in his work suit.

"Can I?" Sasuke asked, looking over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto nodded, moving to the side.

Sasuke looked around, never seeing Naruto's place before.

"Kinda small." Sasuke said, sitting down on Naruto's used couch.

"Yeah…Well it's just me, right?" Naruto said, shutting the door.

"Look…I'm sorry." Sasuke started, looking at the blonde.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Naruto said, taking the seat beside Sasuke. "I'm the one that fucked up."

Sasuke laughed and Naruto glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah you did, but I should thank you. She had been cheating on me with some other guy named Sai." Naruto gasped. "That's what I was talking about. I should have known you wouldn't…"

"Sasuke…I…I owe you the truth…." Naruto stopped, taking a deep breath. " I… I only stept with her because she said she'd tell you my deepest secret…"

"You have a secret from me?" Sasuke asked with hurt in his eyes and voice.

"Yes, but I think I should tell you it."

"You don't have to."

"I know… Sasuke…" Naruto looked up fully looking at Sasuke. "I'm in love with you." He said, ready for a punch to the face, ready for the insults or hate he might receive. But instead Sasuke just stared at him dumb founded.

"Are you for real?" He asked, slightly dazed.

"Yeah… Have been for a long time. Since our junior year of high school." Naruto said. "I realized it after Hinata and I broke up."

It fell into an uncomfortable silence. Naruto didn't know what was going on in Sasuke's mind, but he was sure he didn't feel the same.

"Naruto…This is…" Sasuke started.

"Look," Naruto cut him off. "I'm not asking you to feel the same or anything. I just thought you should know the truth. I figured you wouldn't feel the same so it's not that bad." Naruto stopped suddenly when Sasuke cupped his face.

"Shut up." Sasuke said, then softly kissed Naruto on the lips. "I never said I didn't feel the same. And you shouldn't lie to me, not when you're crying."

Naruto hadn't realized it, but he had started to cry when Sasuke had started to speak the first time.

"Naruto.. This is just to soon, you know? I'm all confused about Sakura and now this."

"It's fine… Like I said, I knew you wouldn't…"

"I never said I didn't want this… I just need time. To think."

"Okay." Naruto smiled. "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Sasuke smiled and wiped away the rest of the tears off Naruto's face before leaving.

XxXxXx


	5. Chapter 5

Can You Forgive?

Ramen Kitsune

SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXx

Chapter Five

Waiting

XxXxXx

Naruto walked into his office with a sigh. He hated his job, though he worked for Sasuke and was a manager of his department.

He sat in his padded desk chair and spinned it twice before pulling up to his desk to start on paper work.

It had been two months since Naruto confessed to Sasuke, and still received no reply either way. They also hardly talked anymore.

Naruto sighed and rest his head on his desk.

"I wish things were back to normal." He said softly, resting his head on his desk.

An hour passed and Kiba, Naruto's friend and secretary, walked in with two cups of coffee.

"Hey!" Kiba said, a smile on his face.

"Hi." Naruto said, not looking up from his almost finished paper work.

"Guess what I saw today." Kiba said with a gossiping tone.

"What?" Naruto asked, slightly paying attention.

"Our beloved boss, Uchiha Sasuke, locking lips with his former cheating girlfriend." Kiba said. Naruto dropped his pen and looked at his papers in horror. "Rumor around the office is they are back on." Kiba set the coffee on the desk. "I think that is totally dumb though. Once a cheater always a cheater I always say." Kiba paused. "Hey dude are you okay?"

Naruto's face was drained of color and he pushed himself away from the desk.

"I…I'm going to take this to Sasuke… Start filing." he said, walking like a zombie out of his office and to the elevator.

Naruto didn't want to believe it, Sasuke couldn't be that cold.

Naruto stepped onto the top floor. Ino, Sasuke's secretary, waved at him.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" She said, standing up and straightening out her skirt.

"Hey Ino-chan… Is Sasuke in?" He asked, looking at the closed door. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but he's in there with Hanuko-san." She said. "They have been in there all day."

"Can…Can I go in?" He asked.

"Well Uchiha-san doesn't want visitors, but I have to go the bathroom." She winked at him and he smiled, getting the clue. She walked away and Naruto knocked on the door.

"Sasuke? It's Naruto…" He said, feeling award. He heard a crash noise then footsteps, then the door opened slightly. There stood Sasuke, hair messed up and looking like he ran a marathon.

"What?" He snapped, causing Naruto to step back.

"I… I just …I just got this weeks paper work done." he said, looking down. He could smell the scent of sex in the room, it was so disgustingly strong.

"Oh.." Sasuke took the folder and Naruto turned around.

"Sasuke… You could have just said no." Naruto said before walking away.

XxXxXx


	6. Chapter 6

Can You Forgive?

Ramen Kitsune

SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXx

Chapter Six

Apologize

XxXxXx

Naruto looked around his packed apartment and sighed. It had been almost two weeks since Naruto had last talked to Sasuke. Since then Naruto had put in his two week notice and had decide to move. Sasuke had called, but Naruto didn't answer the phone.

Naruto refused to cry, sick of feeling weak and helpless when it came to Sasuke.

"Well two more days here then…" He didn't know what would happen then. There was a knock at the door and Naruto answered. There stood Sasuke holding a bouquet of yellow roses, Naruto favorite flowers.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his voice strong.

"I'm sorry…" Sasuke held out the flowers to Naruto. "For you.. I know they are you favorite."

Naruto took the roses, but didn't smell them like he normally would.

"Is that all?" He asked, still looking at Sasuke.

"Can I…" He looked over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto sighed and stepped to the side, letting Sasuke in.

"Everything packed… Where do you plan on going?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Iruka-sensei said I can stay with him.. But I wont stay long.." he said, sitting on the couch. "I was thinking about contacting Neji-kun. He offered me a job not to long ago. I think I'll see if it's still open."

"You don't have to.." Sasuke said. "You could stay, you know. I'd take back the two weeks notice…"

"And what Sasuke? Watch you go off and be happy while I cling to dreams that will never happen?" Naruto snapped. "I waited and you gave me your answer. It's my turn to be happy!"

"I didn't give you my answer! I did something stupid. I was a one time thing!"

"Why, because she cheated on you again?" Naruto retaliated, causing Sasuke to flinch. "I'm not some replacement Sasuke!"

"I know your not!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the shoulders. "Please Naruto. I gave you one major screw up, don't I get one?"

"So this is revenge?"

"No, it was a mistake. Please… I want to try it."

"I'm sorry." Naruto said, stepping away. "It's to late. I'm not staying."

Sasuke seemed shocked, but then nodded.

"Okay… I understand." he looked like he was about to cry. "Take care… I love you Naruto." he said before leaving.

XxXxXx


	7. Chapter 7

Can You Forgive?

Ramen Kitsune

SasuNaru

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

XxXxXx

Chapter Seven

A New

XxXxXx

Naruto unpacked the last box and looked around.

He had called Neji shortly after he moved in with his adoptive father and the job was still open for him. He was now a photographer for the magazine Byakugan, the rivaling magazine to Shanigan, Sasuke's company.

Naruto tried dating, but nothing felt right.

He made new friends and contacted old ones. He had his own house and with new furniture. Everything was perfect, but Naruto still felt empty. It had been almost a year since he talked to Sasuke or even seen him. Neither one of them made an effort to contact each other.

Naruto sighed and flopped on his couch and closed his eyes. He turned on the T.V. and zoned out.

Thirty minutes past and Naruto jumped when there was a knock on the door. Naruto sighed and got up and opened the door.

On the doorstep sat an old ratty chair, the one Sasuke and him found when they started living together after college. In the chair sat Sasuke holding a bouquet of red and yellow roses.

"Wh… What are you..?" he started, to surprised to continued.

"I can't be without you Naruto." Sasuke said, looking over the flowers.

Naruto blinked a few times, trying to see if he was hallucinating, but Sasuke was still there.

"How did you find me?" Naruto asked.

"I contacted Iruka, then Neji. I realized I fucked up, doing that to you was wrong, but I've learned. You're the one for me." Sasuke stood and wrapped his arms around Naruto. "I'm sorry I hurt you… Please forgive me."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, hiding his face in Sasuke's warm chest.

"You… You just expect me to forgive you? You broke my heart, ya know?" he cried, his tears socking Sasuke's shirt.

"I don't expect anything Naruto. I'm asking for it. You don't have to forgive me." Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm stupid. I will spend the rest of my trying to make it up to you, if you'll give me a chance."

Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw honesty.

"I'll give you one shot." Naruto said. "I can live without you, but I don't want to… So don't blow it."

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back.

"I promise I wont." Sasuke said, brushing his hands though Naruto's hair.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him inside, closing the door on the past and walked in to the future.

XxXxXx

Yay! It's done! Hope you all like it!


End file.
